


Some say it’s just a word

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Good guy Himuro, Kagami's life is hard take 2, M/M, this time it's his own damn fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to insult your boyfriend with just one word – a book by Kagami Taiga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some say it’s just a word

**Author's Note:**

> for [ this prompt](http://kagakuroprompts.tumblr.com/post/71765126988/inspired-by-this-video)

It took him a month.

Well, actually it took him almost a year to be precise, from their first meeting up to this moment. But, yeah a month since they were going out. Which made Kagami wonder why he didn’t do it sooner? It wasn’t like this was some stupid manga and he wasn’t a damn shojo heroine who blushed and stuttered because she couldn’t say the name of her crush/boyfriend. All accompanied with pink backgrounds and sappy music.

No. It didn’t happen like that at all. Actually, it was by accident. And was devoid of any ounce of romanticism the Japanese people always assigned the gesture.

It was like this; one rainy afternoon, supplementary class, a few other students doing their homework. Kagami working on his math, Kuroko peacefully working on his English essay. They were facing each other, their legs comfortably tangled under the desk, no one really paying them any mind. They occasionally helped each other, Kagami providing adequate vocabulary and Kuroko explaining formulas.

Until, Kagami said “pass me the eraser will you _Tetsuya_?” not even looking up from his own notebook. If he did, he might see Kuroko’s big shining eyes and a fierce blush.

Kagami never realized what he did until they were walking home the same day, and on the usual intersection, when they parted, Kuroko pulled him down by the collar, pressed their lips together and whispered “goodnight….Taiga-kun” and disappeared like the phantom he claimed to be.

Kagami’s reaction was a blink and then the dawning realization that Kuroko just said his name.

And then he remembered his own slip.

The next day, Kuroko cornered him after school and lectured him on the importance of first name calling for Japanese people, especially in romantic relationships. Kagami only half listened to Kuroko’s rant and rolled his eyes. What even was the big deal? He only called him by his first name, not proposed, Jesus.

And Kagami, being the big idiot who voiced almost his every thought, voiced that one too. Kuroko paused and looked at Kagami with all the seriousness he left only for basketball and said:

“Well, what are you going to call me _when_ you propose then, Kagami-kun?”

Which made Kagami sputter and flail and his face burn for the rest of the day.

 _Really_.

Despite all that, he found the whole first name business to be a little bit…special.

At first he wanted to annoy Kuroko, so he used his name when he wanted to get a raise out of him. It was amusing when he used it during practice for example (it wasn’t like it was something uncommon, they _were_ friends after all and their teammates didn’t even bat an eye at the exchange).

But really, Kagami wanted to annoy his boyfriend a bit, because Kuroko rarely if ever lost his cool. Plus the little wrinkle which appeared on his forehead when he scrunched his nose in annoyance and the slight pout of his lips were really freaking cute. 

So Kagami gladly whispered _Tetsuya_ in Kuroko’s ear when they were changing, or when he put a towel on his head and ruffled his hair. Kuroko would always pull away and look so embarrassed, but he wouldn’t say anything.

Kagami knew that Kuroko wouldn’t take long to pay him back so he braced himself and waited.

He didn't expect Kuroko, however to assault him like that, when he was at his most vulnerable.

And Kagami didn’t really want to think about or even remember the moment, or rather he didn’t really wanted to be caught remembering the moment _in public_. Let’s just say that the bare reminiscence of the breathy way Kuroko said his name…well, it curled a certain heat in the pit of his stomach, which he _doesn’t_ want to contemplate when he’s out shopping, or doing something equally mundane.

However, he suddenly understood the importance of the whole name calling.

So they discussed the issue and came to the conclusion that they would not use their names in public. Just to have something intimate for themselves.

They agreed on this and sealed it with a kiss and that was the end of it.

 

* * *

 

It took him only two weeks to fuck it up.

In retrospect it wasn't that unexpected. Kagami was after all, a big idiot who talked waaay before the thought, and how did you expect him to think _at all_ when he had his stomach full with good food and arms full with warm Kuroko.

That's right. He didn't.

He doesn’t register what he says until it's too late. Until Kuroko sits up on his knees and looks at him with big, anxious eyes.

"What?" Kagami mumbles sleepily, and rubs at his eye. Kuroko clenches his hands when just before they rested comfortably on Kagami's chest, his whole frame tense.

"Kagami-kun. Can you repeat what you just said?" He asks voice a little shaky.

"Huh? I said 'Pass me the remote.'" Kagami blinks confused. Kuroko's mouth is a tense line.

"But what did you say afterwards."

"What?"

"What did you say next?" Kagami thinks hard because this anxious look is seriously unsettling and unnerving.

But he comes up with nothing.

"I said 'pass me the remote, Tetsuya' I am pretty sure of that." Kuroko's fists clench more.

"No, Kagami-kun."

"No?" Kagami blinks confused.

"Kagami-kun. You said _'Tatsuya'_."

There is a tense pause when they both look at each other. When Kuroko figures Kagami will not speak, too stunned, he shifts into a sitting position on the opposite end of the couch and takes a pillow to wrap his arms around it.

Kagami blinks at the sudden change in atmosphere and then his brain catches up with what Kuroko just said.

_Shit._

_Shit shit shit shit._

"I-" Kagami starts but he is interrupted with vibrations under his leg. Kuroko jumps slightly when Kagami shifts to look under the cushions. He finds his phone under one of them, but a pale hand snatches it before he can reach for it.

"Hey!" He snaps when Kuroko looks at the screen.  It happened on occasion that Kuroko would answer his phone for him when they are in the same room. However he feels a sense of dread in this moment.

Rightfully so, because when Kuroko looks at the screen he freezes. He snaps his gaze back to Kagami. It’s wide and stunned.

The next thing he knows is a pillow in his face and the door slamming shut.

Great.

He takes the phone which is now laying and glowing, forgotten on the couch. He opens it and his eyes go wide.

Great timing _bro_. Great _timing_.

* * *

 

“You did what?!”

Kagami winces when Himuro practically shouts in his face.

“Shut up, will you?” Kagami mumbles while dribbling the ball. He makes a shot and misses. Himuro is already moving and catches the ball easily, jumping and dunking.

“It was an accident.” Kagami says, as he tries making another shot. Himuro watches as the ball hits the hoop and bounces away.

He looks at Kagami for a moment, slight discomfort on his face.

“So…” Himuro starts awkwardly. Kagami shifts from one foot to the other, curious what his friend will say.

“Was it in a fight?” Kagami blinks surprised.

“No.” He says. “We um, we were.” He makes a complicated motion with both of his hands. Himuro’s eyes widen.

“Don’t tell me you had sex and you said my name. Please Taiga, I beg you.” Kagami pauses and then _his_ eyes widen.

“What?! Of course not! Jesus Christ, Tatsuya!”

“Then?” Himuro asks, clearly perplexed.

“We...we were…” Kagami flushes and stutters his words. Himuro blinks.

“What? Taiga, what happened?” Kagami grits his teeth.

“We were cuddling okay?” He says, face red as his hair. There is pause, Himuro blinks once and then snorts.

And then he erupts in a fit of giggles.

Kagami scowls at his brother.

“Shut up.” He mumbles, but it falls on deaf ears as Himuro is too busy clutching his stomach.

It takes a good 15 minutes for Himuro to stop laughing himself silly, before he can look at Kagami and not break down again. By that time, Kagami already dropped the game and sits on a bench drinking water, towel around his neck.

Himuro drops next to Kagami, still quietly chuckling and takes out his own bottle of water.

“Are you done?” Kagami asks irritated.

“Hm.” Himuro muses. “I think so.” He grins at Kagami. “But Taiga, I would never take you for the snuggling type.” He pauses. “Nor Kuroko-kun for that matter.” He says thoughtfully.

“You wouldn’t believe.” Kagami snorts.

“Oh my god Taiga! That’ so cute though!” He almost starts laughing again, but Kagami gives him a pointed look which screams _Don’t you dare._

“Alright, alright.” He tries to pacify Kagami, who just rolls his eyes.

“But, hey wait. Aren’t you, I don’t know weirded out?”

“Taiga. You were snuggling with your boyfriend and you said my name. Of course I am. Any normal person would be.”

“Then why are you laughing!?” Kagami grumbles.

“Because it’s funny!”

“What is?”

“Your face and this whole thing. It just cracks me up.” Himuro grins and Kagami turns away from him, grumbling.

“It might be funny for _you_.”

“Well, I suppose it’s not funny for _you_. No snuggles for you now huh?” Kagami shots him a dirty glare.

“Unless, you have some sort of a man crush on me.” Kagami whips his head.

“Are you nuts?” He makes a face. “You’re my brother.”

“Not blood related.”

“Does it matter?”

“To Kuroko-kun it probably does.” Kagami pauses. Well, there’s that.

“Hey, I was teasing.” Himuro pokes him in the arm and Kagami returns it by elbowing him in the side.

Himuro grins and returns the playful jab, and they squabble and poke each other for a while.

“You ready to resume?” Himuro asks after Kagami’s particularly rough shove.

“Yeah.” Kagami grins and takes off the towel from his neck. They resume the game and play for half an hour more. Kagami had always run to basketball and his brother whenever he faced any real life challenges. It was so before, and it is now. He’s just glad that he has Himuro back in his life.

They take another break and when Kagami is in the middle of taking out a fresh towel his bag buzzes. He takes out his phone and sees it’s Kuroko.

“Shit.” Kagami mutters under his breath. Himuro jogs up to him.

“What is it?” He says wiping the sweat from his brow with his hand. When Kagami doesn’t answer he looks over his shoulder and sees the vibrating phone.

“Uh. I think you should get that.” He offers and Kagami sends him an annoyed look. Finally he picks up.

“Uh, hi.” There‘s a long pause.

“Kagami-kun.” A quiet voice says on the other side.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He tries for a casual tone.

“You’re out of breath.” Kagami blinks.

“Yeah, I was playing for a bit.” Another pause and Kagami can hear some noises in the background.

“Are you alone?” Kagami freezes. He whips his head to Himuro, who looks at him expectant.

“Yeah?” He finally manages. He didn’t thought about this at all. Him playing basketball with Himuro when he actually had a ‘fight’ with Kuroko _about_ Himuro.

Damit, he was such an idiot.

“Kuroko?” He asks, because the other boy has fallen silent. “Kuroko?” He asks again and then the call disconnects.

“Fuck.” He says looking at the phone screen.

Himuro thankfully doesn't say anuthing. Kagami hides his phone and sighs.

“Hey, Tatsuya…”

“No Taiga, no way.” Kagami blinks.

“You don’t even know what I was about to say!”

“Yes I do.” Himuro replies calmly and packs up his belongings. Kagami makes a face. Himuro sees it and shakes his head.

“Taiga, do you really think it would be wise for me to talk to him? Me? Of all people?” They stare at each other for a while and then Kagami heaves a deep sigh.

“You’re probably right.”

“Course I am. Listen to your elders.” Himuro grins. Kagami rolls his eyes.

“But what am I supposed to do now?!” Himuro shrugs.

“I mean, I apologized. Many times.” Himuro hums.

“Is Kuroko-kun a type to hold a grudge?” It’s Kagami’s turn to shrug.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.”  Himuro looks skeptically.

“Okay, _maybe_. But I did apologize. And I even cooked his favorite curry.” Kagami is now visibly sulking. “I bought him a milkshake yesterday.” He sighs deeply and throws the phone into the bag. “I even offered to bath the damn dog!”

“Oh my god Taiga.” Himuro breathes.

“What!?”

“You’re totally whipped.”

“No I’m not!” Kagami protests.

“Yep. Totally smitten. Love struck. Head over heels.” Himuro teases.

“Shut up.”

“Taiga and Tetsuya~~”

“Finish that sentence and I will punch you.” Himuro raises his hands in a pacifying gesture.

“Fine, fine. Still I suggest that maybe you should try and think, before you insult your boyfriend.”

Kagami grimaces.

“I know that.” He runs a hand through his hair.

“It was a stupid accident.”

“A Freudian slip.” Himuro offers helpfully. Kagami raises an eyebrow.

“A what?” Himuro sighs deeply. “Nothing.” He pats Kagami on the cheek and then pinches it.

“I can’t believe my little brother is such a player though.” He stretches Kagami’s cheek, knowing it will be painful. “Such a Casanova.”

“Owww.” Kagami slaps his hand away and flushes.

“I am not.” He grumbles while picking up his bag. “I’m going ahead.” Himuro nods.

“Alright. Take care Taiga.” Kagami raises a hand in indication that he heard and heads home.

It feels like a start of a really long week.

* * *

 

“Kagami-san.”

Kagami whips his head so fast he almost breaks his neck.

Kuroko stands before him, face impassive. He trusts a handout the teacher ordered him to distribute, in Kagami’s face. When Kagami doesn’t take it, too stunned, he lays it on his desk in front of him and approaches another student.

Kagami is so bewildered that he doesn’t register when the teacher orders him to pay attention. Once Kuroko returns to his seat behind Kagami, he can’t sneak glances at the shorter boy because the class has started already.

What the hell just happened?

When the class ends, Kuroko is out of the class room before Kagami can say “what the fuck?” while turning around in his seat.

“Fuck.” He mutters and gets up to run after the boy. There is no point in asking people if they’d seen Kuroko. He knows they didn’t. Hell, maybe he missed him already. After all Kuroko’s skill wasn’t only his _lack_ of presence. He could hide well too.

He looks in every know place to him,  Kuroko might have hid. Cafeteria, library, bathroom, even that little alcove they were almost caught once while making out.

No sight of Kuroko.

He goes of course to the gym and to the clubroom. But the former is occupied by freshmen girls having their PE and the latter is closed. Figures.

He gets back to the classroom and he almost flips.

There he is. Sitting innocently, reading his stupid book with his stupid, totally unfazed face.

Kagami strides to Kuroko’s desk, glaring at the boy.

“What the hell was that?” He demands.

Kuroko turns a page and doesn’t grace him even with a look.

“Hey.” He says more forcefully and puts both his hands flat on Kuroko’s desk. That catches Kuroko’s attention for a moment.

“What do you mean?”

Kagami grits his teeth.

“Kagami- _san_? What the fuck Kuroko?”

“Isn’t that your name?” Kuroko raises an eyebrow, eyes fixed on the words before him.

“Kagami-san is my dad. Don’t call me that!” Kuroko fixes him with a pointed, unimpressed look.

“…Please?” Kagami adds.

“No.” Kuroko says finally when silence stretches between then.

Kagami opens his mouth to say something, but then the teacher walks in and orders everyone to sit.

Kuroko doesn’t speak to him for the rest of day.

* * *

 

Hyuga’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

“Those idiots. Both of them!” He grumbles while dribbling. Izuki raises his head from where he’s tying his shoelaces, along with a curious eyebrow.

Hyuga huffs in annoyance and nonchalantly throws a three pointer which rattles the hoop, but goes in. The ball bounces and rolls under Hyuga’s feet.

Hyuga, however, ignores it.

“Kagami!” He shouts and waits for their ace to react. Kagami looks from his own practice at Hyuga and raises an eyebrow.

“Come here for a moment.” Hyuga calls. In the corner of his eye he sees Kuroko pretending he observes the scene only with mild interest.

Kagami jogs up to Hyuga and makes a questioning expression.

“Yes?” He asks and is pointedly smacked on the forehead.

“Ow! What did I do?” Kagami yowls and his shout catches the attention of the other freshmen.

“That’s what I want to ask idiot.” Kagami blinks in confusion, still clutching his forehead.

“To Kuroko, dumbass.” Hyuga helpfully specifies. Kagami falters for a moment and then looks away.

“It’s private.” Hyuga blinks at the fact that Kagami didn’t even try and deny his accusation.

“Whatever. Just do something with it.” Kagami rubs the back of his neck.

“He still passes to me right?”

Hyuga is positive he has a throbbing vein on his forehead.

“You aren’t the only two on this team you know?”

“…right.”

“Okay, go back and do your thing.” Hyuga waves him off and Kagami reluctantly goes back. He stops before Kuroko who is in the middle of doing his stretches with Furihata. The blue haired boy looks at Kagami for a moment, expectant and then ignores him asking Furihata to change with him.

Kagami frowns deeply, but says nothing and gets back to his own training.

“Morons.” Hyuga mutters. “What?” He snaps when he sees Izuki’s smirk.

“Nothing.” He shrugs and grins. Hyuga sighs like the weight of the whole world is on his shoulders.

“I don’t know what's worse.” He picks up the stray ball. “When they bicker all the time, when they fight or when they…” He pauses for a moment, searching for the right expression.

“Make gooey eyes at each other?” Izuki offers.

“Who makes gooey eyes?” Koganei pipes in, appearing out of nowhere. Mitobe follows suit his eyebrow raised in question.

“Kagami at Kuroko. Or Kuroko at Kagami.” Izuki says. “Wait…what rhymes with gooey?”

“Gumi?” Kiyoshi offers, wiping the sweat from his brow, also appearing out of thin air.

“No it doesn’t moron!” Hyuga snaps, clutching the ball. “Not what sounds _like_ , but what _rhymes_ with it.” His vein throbs painfully now. “Anyway, why are you doing? Get back to practice dumbasses!”

His complaints, however fall on deaf ears as his teammates are too busy chatting with each other, Izuki and Kiyoshi swapping pun ideas.

“God...” Hyuga mutters and facepalms.

* * *

 

Kagami stares in the bottomless blue eyes and they stare back at him.

This is a big deal for him. He never does it. He tries avoiding it as much as he can. But he’s getting desperate here, and he slowly runs out of ideas.

He extenders a hand and reluctantly pats the fluffy head.

Nigou barks happily.

Kagami flinches, but doesn’t withdraw his hand. He curls his fingers a bit and scratches between Nigou’s ears.

Nigou wags his tail and barks again.

“Uh, shut up.” Kagami mutters, his hand still shakes a little. He snatches it back the moment a cold nose and a rough, wet tongue nuzzle his palm.

He suppresses a gag and a shudder.

Suddenly Nigou whines in confusion as he's being lifted off the ground. Kagami raises his gaze and sees another set of blue eyes looking at him unimpressed.

Kuroko tucks the puppy protectively in his arms, like it’s his fucking child, turns on his heel without a word and leaves.

Kagami blinks stunned.

Did Kuroko just willingly take Nigou away from him?

Shit just got serious.

* * *

 

A week of Kuroko giving Kagami the cold shoulder passes. Kuroko ignores him in every aspect of their daily life excluding practice. Kagami is at least grateful for Kuroko's resolve and 'maturity' if one could call it that.

 They walk home now, but it hardly could be considered walking back 'together'. Kuroko walks way ahead of Kagami, his whole frame tense and oozing quiet anger and annoyance.

Kagami sighs and scratches his neck. Well. No one said relationships would be easy.

"Hey, Kuroko." He starts, but the boy doesn't give any indication that he even acknowledges his presence. Funny, how Kagami is now hyperaware of the smaller boy, while he himself feels like he doesn't exists.

He quickens his steps a little to be catch up to the other boy.

"Hey, Kuroko." He starts again. "Wanna go to Maji Burger? I'll treat you to a shake."

Silence.

Kagami sighs.

"Do you want me to cook something for you? Anything? I feel like I want to try something new."

More silence.

"A new bookstore opened nearby. We can visit it if you want."

When Kuroko doesn't grace him with as much as glance, Kagami decides to take out the big guns. He takes a big breath.

"I can walk Nigou." That catches Kuroko's attention.

For whole of a split second when his gaze flickers to Kagami and then back to the road.

"You won't bribe me." Kuroko's smooth, quiet voice cuts in to the night air. Kagami grits his teeth.

"I said I was sorry. _Many_ times."

"And I heard you every time." Kuroko smoothly retorts.

"And?" Kagami is aware that his impatience is getting the better of him, but he did apologize. _Repeatedly_. Every day. In every possible way.

But this was really getting ridiculous.

Kuroko sighs, but he doesn't stop walking.

"And nothing. I heard all your apologies, but I haven't heard _you_." 

"What?" Kagami says irritated.

"What I mean, is that one honest apology would've mean more than a hundred small ones."

Kagami blinks.

"You counted?" Kuroko's shoulders tense.

"Not the point." He says and quickens his step again, desperate to get away from Kagami as fast as he can.

"Okay, that's enough. Wait, you idiot." Something in Kagami's voice makes Kuroko pause and turn. He expects to be dragged by the arm into an alley where they would argue and squabble. He even expects a punch with how Kagami's irritation is practically boiling him.

What he doesn't expect, when he turns around, is to see Kagami preparing to kneel.

On one knee.

Kuroko's eyes widen and then he whips his head back and forth.

Kagami steadies himself. He knows his face is burning in this moment, but goddamit, he will go through with this.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself and reaches for Kuroko's hand. The boy is too stunned to snatch it away and he just watches transfixed as Kagami lifts his hand to his lips.

"I'm sorry." He says, never breaking eye contact with Kuroko, now blushing to the roots of his hair.

"W-what are you doing Kagami-kun?!" Kuroko chokes out, after his initial shock subsides. Kagami grins.

"Hey, you called my name like you used to." Kuroko furrows his brow.

"You're embarrassing." He says. Kagami presses a light kiss to Kuroko's knuckles. Kuroko's hand twitches but he doesn't snatch it back. Kagami figures that's a good sign.

"Maybe. But I am sorry. Really." He sees Kuroko's resolve falter for a moment. The boy looks around, anxiously.

"Get up." He whispers.  Kagami raises an eyebrow but doesn't move.

"Someone will come and see."

"No."

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko warns him.

"Stop being mad at me and I'll get up. Or..." Kuroko's eyes go comically wide when Kagami shifts, so he now kneels on both knees.

Silence falls and Kagami thinks he hears both their heartbeats.

"Well?" He finally speaks.

Kuroko sighs in defeat and lowers his head.

"I'll reconsider it." He says quietly, but Kagami sees his mouth twitching slightly.

Better this than nothing.

Kagami lets go of Kuroko's hand and stands up. He dusts his knees, and when he looks down, Kuroko is looking up at him curiously.

"What?" He asks when Kuroko continues to stare, not saying anything.

"Kagami-kun, you are really embarrassing."  Kagami flushes.

"Hey, now. It worked." He scratches the back of his neck.

Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

"Did it? I said I would reconsider your apology. Not that I forgave you." Kagami looks at the boy for a moment and the nods.

"Okay. I'm just glad that you didn't made me kneel for too long." Kuroko perks up at that.

"And what if I did?" He asks genuinely curious. Kagami blinks and then snorts.

"Well, then I would have waited." Kuroko blinks and blushes and Kagami realizes what he just said.

"You're embarrassing again."  

"Shut it." Kagami chides. They stand for a moment in silence, until Kagami reaches again for Kuroko's hand.

The other boy looks at him expectant when Kagami wraps his fingers around Kuroko's.

"Can you reconsider my apology while I walk you home? We can take a detour so you'll have more time." Kuroko looks from their entwined hands to Kagami's blushing face and then chuckles lightly.

Kagami grins and again brings Kuroko's hand to his lips.

"Don't push it, Bakagami." He teases and when Kagami releases his hand, he catches Kagami’s and pulls the taller boy in the direction of his home.

* * *

 

It ended where it began, that is on their couch.

Everything seemed to go back to normal after that. Kuroko stopped ignoring him and giving him the silent treatment. They played basketball after school, did homework, watched TV, ate dinner – the usual things, with their usual easy atmosphere.

They also returned to taking naps after dinner. Just like now, when they are laying together, Kuroko on top of him, with his head tucked in the corner of Kagami’s neck, with Kagami in the middle of a very important task of stroking Kuroko’s slender back, feeling the bumps of his spine and the sweet dip of the small of his back.

“Hm.” Kuroko mumbles and burrows further into Kagami’s chest.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” Kuroko shakes his head slightly.

“No. I woke up on my own.” Kagami moves his hand to stroke Kuroko’s hair.

They lay like that for w a while, and Kagami thinks Kuroko goes back to sleep, but the boy suddenly speaks.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Hm?” Kuroko raises his head a bit to look Kagami in the eyes.

“I was thinking…”

“That’s never a good thing.” Kuroko pauses and then pouts and punches Kagami lightly in the arm.

“Ouch. Joking.” He says and rolls his eyes.

“As I was saying.” Kuroko resumes. “I was thinking, about what happened. And I came to the conclusion that we need to avoid such situations in the future.” Kagami stops petting Kuroko’s back and looks at him.

“I already promised I won’t use your name “ _carelessly_ ”.” He says the last word with a note of sarcasm.

“I know. But…it was a slip right?” Kagami resists the urge to sight deeply.

“Yes. Yes it was.” Kuroko nods and bites his lip.

“Then, can you give me a nickname?” Kagami blinks.

“What?”

“A nickname.” Kuroko repeats. Kagami looks incredulous for a moment. He mulls the question over.

“Like, you want me to call you Tetsu or something?” Kuroko looks thoughtful.

“Maybe…not that.” Kagami looks confused.

“Oh…okay sorry.” Kuroko shakes his head. “It’s okay. I was thinking of a nickname not related to my name though.” Kagami hums for a moment, and then grins.

“Then, you want me to call you ‘ _baby’_ or something like that?” Kuroko looks at him, his eyes slightly narrowing, and the familiar pout back.

“I’m not a child, Kagami-kun.” Kagami pauses, confused at what his boyfriend is spouting before he realizes that he spoke in English.

“Oh my god.” He starts to laugh. “Not ‘ _a baby_ ’ dumbass!”

“Oh.” Kuroko flushes slightly and burrows his face back in Kagami’s neck.

“Idiot.” Kagami murmurs fondly and restarts his petting.

Another 20 minutes pass and it seems that they are going back to their nap, until Kagami’s phone rings.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko nudges Kagami’s neck with his nose.

“Hhm? Ignore it.”

“What if it’s important?” Kagami sighs and reaches for the phone. He looks at the screen and his eyes widen. Kuroko sees his reaction and raises an eyebrow.

“Well?” He says. “Pick it up.”

“But it’s…”

“I know. It’s impolite to keep Himuro-san wait.” Kagami sighs and presses the answer button.

“Hey.” He starts tentatively.

“Hi Taiga!” Himuro’s chirps on the other side. Kuroko closes his eyes and lays his head back on Kagami’s shoulder, nuzzling the skin there.

“Whats up?” Kagami asks while he wraps his arm around Kuroko’s waist.

“Listen Taiga.” Himuro starts but then pauses. Kagami raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“I’m….not interrupting anything?” Kuroko opens one eye and looks at Kagami. It’s apparent that he hears everything.

“Um…”

“Is Kuroko-kun with you?” Himuro tests the waters.

“Yeah, he’s here. We’re uh…you know.”

“Oh my god, Taiga. Don’t tell me I called at the wrong time…”

“What?” Kuroko raises an eyebrow at Kagami’s exclamation.

“Sex, Taiga.”

Kagami flushes.

“God, no! It’s…the other thing.” Kuroko raises a second eyebrow.

“Oh.” Himuro breathes a sigh of relief.

“Can I talk to him?” Kuroko asks suddenly. Kagami raises an eyebrow, but he gives Kuroko the phone. Kuroko shakes his head. “Speaker please.”

“Hey, hold on. Kuroko wants to talk to you. I’m putting you on speaker.”

“Hello Himuro-san.” Kuroko says the moment Kagami hits the speaker button.

“Hello Kuroko-kun.” Himuro’s voice is clear, albeit a bit wary.

“Himuro-san, I need to apologize to you. I am deeply sorry for causing you any discomfort. Please forgive me.” Himuro laughs softly at that.

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize. I’m not angry.”

“Still, please accept my apology.” Kagami is certain that if the conversation took place face to face, Kuroko would make a perfect, 90 degrees bow.

“Alright.” Himuro says easily. “I’m really not mad. Just the next time you have a fight don’t be mad at Taiga for too long okay? He was a complete lovesick mess.”

“No I wasn’t!” Kagami snaps, his face red.

“He totally was.” Himuro interjects. Kuroko’s mouth twitches.

“Hey, do you have a purpose for this call?” Kagami says annoyed.

“Oh! Yeah. Listen. I’m organizing a mini street match this Saturday. Some of the guys from my team will be there and I asked Atsushi to invite some of his friends. Wanna come? You can invite as many people as you want.”

“Saturday? Impossible, we are going on a d-“

“We’ll come.” Kuroko cuts in. Kagami sends him a bewildered look.

“Great!” Himuro chirps. “I gotta go now. You kids take care of yourself.”

“Yeah.”

“Goodbye Himuro-san.” Kagami disconnects the call.

“I can’t believe you just cancelled our date like that!” Kagami exclaims. Kuroko shrugs.

“It’s not like we would be doing anything different, Kagami-kun.”

“Well, yeah but you know. _Alone_?  And here you go, sabotage my plans, so you can willingly hang out with _Tatsuya_ of all people.”

Kuroko pursues his lips.

“It’s not…willing. Not exactly.”

“What do you mean?” Kagami asks confused. Kuroko worries his bottom lip between his teeth. He does that a lot when he’s unsure of himself.

“He’s your best friend.” He starts.

“You’re my best friend too.” Kagami retorts not missing a beat. Kuroko sends him a tiny, warm smile.

“Yes, but we’re something more.” He says and lays a hand on Kagami’s chest over his heart. “And Himuro-san is your best _friend_.” Kuroko takes a deep breath. “And for your sake, I want to be friends with him too.”

Kagami looks at him for a moment stunned and then wraps his arms and legs tightly around Kuroko’s body and squeezes.

“You-You little shit!” Kuroko struggles and hits his fists against Kagami’s side and the couch.

“Kagami-kun, you’re crushing me!” Kuroko’s voice is muffled.

“Damn right! I will crush you for saying such embarrassing things with that straight face! You little jerk!” Kagami shouts and proceeds to give Kuroko a rough noogie.

Kuroko kicks his legs weakly.

“Kagami-kun!” He gives a last desperate whine and Kagami finally releases him. Kuroko gasps for air, his cheeks flushed. He pants heavily for a moment and then Kagami yanks him down to crush their lips together.

The kiss starts rough and breathless, but it quickly turns into something softer and smoother. Kuroko cups Kagami’s face with both hands, as shifts so he can sit on top of him.

Kagami runs a hand through Kuroko’s hair and deepens their kisses. He feels Kuroko’s nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt, button after button. Finally Kuroko pulls away in need of air. He gasps and then yanks off his own shirt.

Kagami blinks.

“What are you doing?” He asks, mind too hazy and cloudy from their heated kissing. Kuroko doesn’t grace him with an answer but resumes unbuttoning Kagami’s shirt.

“Make up sex.” He says, expression stoic. “You can practice those nicknames, while we’re at it.”

In the span of 0.3 seconds he finds himself flat on his back, when Kagami flips them, and his ‘oompf’ swiftly swallowed by Kagami’s hot mouth.

When the Kagami pulls away he’s grinning widely.

“Sure thing, _baby_.”

Kuroko groans when Kagami nips at his neck.

“Anything but that.”

“Alright, _Tetchan.”_ Kagami snorts, when Kuroko flushes bright read, but them dives in to stop the complaint which almost falls from Kuroko’s lips.

After that, there are no more complaints


End file.
